Kukan'yu Kingdom
History Sūresui Karmuai is the king of Kukan'yu Empire, a country in the middle of the Yorbian Continent, and later also one of the countries of the V6. Kukan'yu has always been a huge country in authority. The first king of the Kukan'yu Empire Jyario created a sick game to where his first set of Nine kids had to kill each other within 7 days (a tradition both him and the Kakin King decided on) to win a outstanding award and that plus the honor of becoming king or Queen. Location Kukan'yu Kingdom is the royal country located in Yorbian Continent. This area filled with beautiful grass planes and Red color leaf trees that stays that color throughout any season. These trees are maples trees and they are common across the lands. These trees been said to taste like maple syrup and can heal any scars on the body. Plot (Under Development) Kombuchi Family (Under Development) Organization (Under Development) Karmuai Royal Family |- | colspan="4" rowspan="3" |3rd Princess Daughter to Muraskiro Karmuai | colspan="4" rowspan="3" |4th Princess Daughter to Dākugōtu Karmuai | colspan="4" rowspan="3" |5th Prince son to Muraskiro Karmuai | colspan="4" rowspan="3" |6th Prince Son to Kureati Karmuai | colspan="4" rowspan="3" |7th Prince Son to Clairuki Karmuai | colspan="4" rowspan="3" | 5th Princess Daughter to Kyasarin Yuki |} Royal Guards (In Development) Every single royal has a group of body guards to protect them through the voyage. These guards specializes in different things like mechincial assist, Nen user, Servants and Maids. Sirien Karmuai Employees Prince Sirien employees all belong to his personal army. Additionally. Unlike the other high ranked princes,Sirien refused to send his soldiers to take the Hunter Exam. Zero Kui Karmuai claims that Sirien is too prideful to have the Association support him through the voyage. Sirien is known to be strict and very Manipulative to his servants. Sirien and around half of his members are Nen Users. He´s based on the 1st Laws of Karma (Great Law) Shigure Karmuai Employees Prince Shigure employees all respect him with beliefs in his new way of living and politics. His two lead subordinate are highly trained Nen Users. He looks for creating a new future for Kukan'yu Kingdom.He keeps a close eye on His younger brother prince Lumine (despite only being half brother) making sure to give him a big staff of servants and on top of that sending half of his man for his younger brother. He´s based on the 2nd Laws of Karma (The Law of Creation). He has a pretty decent relationship with his full blooded sister Charlotte. Zero Kui Karmuai Employees Zero Kui has his own personal guards, all talented people. Compare to his two older siblings, he has half the staff members compare to them. With him being related to the First Queen Hōritsui Karmuai and Sirien, both him and his brother has high authority. Despite Sirien charm and manipulative ways, Zero is kindhearted and has a good reputation. He´s based on the 3rd Laws of Karma (The Law of Humility) Cara Karmuai Employees Cara has her own personal guards, all talented people. Compare to her siblings, She has less authority then her brothers but still owns a cute mansion on the shore of the Kingdom. Her motives are to have people to stop making fun of her because of her size and appearance. Thanks to her mother being a queen and actor, Cara recieves good amount of money. She has a pretty standard relationship with Kenchai. She´s based on 4th Laws of Karma (The Law of Growth) Jozeja Karmuai Employees Jozeja has his own personal guards, all talented people. Compare to his other siblings, he has the most authority outside of the Kingdom serving in the Military and stop mafia members. He is known for being the big huge big brother responsible type of things. Future hope or Motives is currently unknown. He´s based on 5th Laws of Karma (The Law of Responsibility) Ameda Karmuai Employees Ameda has her own personal guards, all talented. Compare to her other siblings, She probably the most all around and understanding royal. Her older brother Jozeja and her never had a close relationship and with the recent events, He treats her like she only related to him by blood. Future hope or Motives is currently unknown. She´s based on the 6th Laws of Karma (The Law of Connection) Deku Diro Karmuai Employees Deku has her own personal guards, all talented. Compare to her other siblings, She is the most worldwide known. Thanks to her mother being a queen and a model, she has fame and glory. She has one of the lowest amount of Servants, but they´re all high class. She´s based on the 7th Laws of Karma (The Law of Focus) = Charlotte Yu Karmuai Employees Charlotte has her own personal guards, all talented. Compare to her other siblings, Charlotte has a every day life with no huge authority of power. She also has a total of 7 Employees with only one being a actually nen user. The worst part is that she has to shared with her mother which she did volunteer. She´s based on the 8th Laws of Karma (The Laws of Giving and Hospitality) Dimtira Pou Karmuai Employees Dimtira Pou has his own personal guards, all talented. Compare to his other siblings, Dimtira has apart of the fame alongside his sister Deku and Mother but not as much. He has a here then here now type of attitude. He´s based on the 9th Law of Karma (The Law of Here and Now) Kenchai Karmuai Employees Kenchai has his own personal guard, all talented. Compare to his other siblings, He has one of the least amount of authority out of the siblings. Thanks to his successful mother, he at least has a name for himself. He always see room for improvement even criticizing Shigure plan he discuss about before the voyage. He´s based on the 10th Law of Karma (The Law of Change) Lumine Karmuai Employees Lumine has his own personal guard, all talented. Compare to his other siblings, He has one of the least amount of authority out of the siblings. He a young naive boy with little patience. He´s based on the 11th Law of Karma (The Law of Patience and Reward) Dorothy Karmuai Dorothy has little guards or authority support because she is a baby. That being said, the baby stays under the mother at all times. She´s based on the 12th Law of Karma (The Law of Significance and Inspiration) Illegitimate Royals The illegitimate children are children of the wifes but are not blood related to the King himself. They don´t have no where near the type of authority that the regular royals has. Instead of going by age, The child thats the offspring for the hightest rank queen will have more authority (meaning that despite Brooc being the oldest he has less rights compare to Kikio and Asmuko). Trivia * The children in the empire all are similar/related to the 12 laws of Karma, a belief originality in Buddhism * Sūresui Karmuai was a great nen user during his prime and had dark brown reddish hair before changing due to age. * Karmuai the last name is based/play off by the word karma itself Category:Female Category:Male Category:Family Category:Organization